Generally, organic light emitting diode (OLED) is produced using a manufacturing process of multilayer film. It is noted that the electric properties of the OLED could be adversely affected if there are particle/residual contamination happened in the manufacturing process. Therefore, it is essential to have a cleaning procedure to be performed right after each and every manufacturing step in the process for minimizing the surface particle/residual contamination, and thereby ensuring the quality of the resulting OLED.
For those particle detection systems and methods that are currently available, although there is an advanced detection method of laser-scanning point excitation being developed, it can not be applied as an on-line detection system since its detection speed is still not fast enough.
In addition, since OLED is generally formed as a multilayer film structure that is specifically characterized by not only the thin thickness of the multilayer film structure, but also the thin thickness for each film in the multilayer film structure, it will be difficult to identify the exact defect location in the multilayer film structure by the use of the aforesaid conventional detection methods as any defect in each film of the multilayer film structure will be detected in each detection without means for identifying whether the defect is located at the outer layer or inner layer. Therefore, those conventional detection methods can not be applied as an effective defect analysis in OLED manufacturing and the OLED manufacturing process control as well.
Therefore, it is in need of a detection system for a multilayer film and method thereof capable of overcoming the aforesaid shortcomings.